gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium
The AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium (aka Hellion Medium) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Known pilots of the machine include Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Solar Power Wars ended, the AEU Hellion undergoes its first major overhaul in 2300 AD, eight years since its rollout in 2292 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report –Hellion MediumGundam 00P Mechanic File 105-2 Hellion Medium‘Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Vol.3 ' Compilation Book This upgraded version is known simply as the ‘New Model’ at that time to differentiate it from the original, the ‘Old Model’.Profile of Gundam 00’s mobile suits on Japanese Wiki It serves as the AEU’s main MS till 2305 AD, when it is overhauled into the final version. To distinguish the three versions, they are given new names: the 2300 AD version is known as the Hellion Medium (also known as Hellion ’00 type or Hellion year 00 type), while the 2292 and 2305 AD versions are known as Hellion Initium (aka Hellion ’92 type or Hellion year 92 type) and the Hellion Perpetuum (aka Hellion ’05 type or Hellion year 05 type) respectively.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book Incorporating eight years worth of technological advancement, the Hellion Medium has improved basic performance and is 0.5 tons lighter. However, its plasma jet engines' parts did not differ much, and the mobile suit's characteristics and parts composition remained mostly unchanged from its predecessor's.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 005-1 Hellion Initium The main feature of Hellion Initium, the ability to transform from a humanoid MS mode to a fighter jet-like Flight mode, is also retained and still requires parts swapping in base. Like the Initium, Commander-use version of the Medium has a fin-shaped blade antenna on its head. The Hellion Medium is the first AEU MS to use electromagnetic weaponry such as the Linear Rifle and the Linear Rocket Launcher. It also has Sonic Blade and a Defense Rod, and can dock with the mobile armor, the AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7, for greater combat capabilities.Gundam 00P File No.16 Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :Unlike the Hellion Initium, the Hellion Medium uses a linear rifle instead of a smoothbore gun as its main firearm. The linear rifle eschews the use of gunpowder and instead fires electromagnetically accelerated shells. Compared to the linear rifle used by the later AEU Hellion Perpetuum, Hellion Medium’s rifle is bulkier. Although Hellion Medium is the first AEU MS armed with a linear rifle, initial batches of the suit still use the Initium’s smoothbore gun as the rifle’s development took longer than the suit itself. The linear rifle is handheld in MS mode and in Flight mode, it is fixed to the machine's chest and serves as the nose unit. ;*360mm Linear Rocket Launcher :Also known as Linear Launcher, it is a handheld weaponry that fires rockets via electromagnetic acceleration. Developed simultaneously with the linear rifle, it is mainly used by ground based mid-range support units. A magazine with 6 rounds is located at the back of the weapon. ;*Defense Rod :A rod-like defensive device mounted on the left elbow only when launched in MS mode, it does not seem to be equipped in Flight mode. To keep the suit light for flying, the defense rod has a narrow design. Via rotary motion, it is able to deflect/ricochet enemy’s projectiles. The Hellion Medium’s defense rod has a different shape from that of the Hellion initium’s prototype version. ;*Sonic Blade :A handheld dagger-like close combat weapon. Usable only in MS mode, its blade can vibrate at a high frequency and display excellent cutting capabilities. It is unclear where the Hellion Medium stores this weapon. History In 2300 AD, the AEU Hellion underwent its first major overhaul since its introduction in 2292 AD to improve its performance. The resulting design was known as the ‘New Model’ to differentiate it from the ‘Old Model’, the original design. Later, in 2305 AD, the New Model was overhauled into the final version of the Hellion. To distinguish the three different Hellion versions, they were retroactively renamed into Hellion Initium, Hellion Medium, and Hellion Perpetuum, according to their year of introduction – 2292, 2300 and 2305 respectively. Gundam 00P File No.13: Intelligence Agency 2302 AD. 12 Hellion Mediums were launched urgently in response to intelligence about an imminent attack from the Human Reform League. On their way to their target location, they encountered GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel that was on a secret mission. For its time, 12 Hellion Mediums were considered a considerable attack force. Furthermore, as they were in their Flight mode, they had the advantage over the Gundam in terms of aerial speed. However, when it comes to combat capabilities, they were no match for the Gundam. The Hellion Mediums were shot down one by one by the Gundam’s GN Beam Rifle. The unexpected attack threw the Hellion Mediums’ formation into disarray; many units were acting without coordination. This chaos was also caused in part by the ability of the Gundam’s GN Particles to disrupt and jam the Hellion Mediums’ communication and radar systems. After downing 11 Hellion Mediums, the GN Beam Rifle ran out of the energy, and the Gundam was forced to attack the last Hellion Medium via a forceful kick. As the Hellion Medium’s Flight mode is incapable of close combat, it could do nothing against the attack and crashed into the ground. All 12 Hellion Mediums were destroyed in 46 seconds, and a support team from the Celestial Being arrived soon to remove evidence of the fight. The Hellion Mediums’ wreckage was concealed using optical camouflage cloak, and under it, the team dismantled the destroyed machines. The team recovered parts that bear signs of being hit by a beam shot, while the rest were transported away and sold to the black market. To buy time to clear the wreckage, Veda hacked into the meteorological services’ computers and simultaneously relayed false information to AEU’s headquarters, informing them that the group of Hellion Mediums conducted an emergency landing due to bad weather, but were otherwise undamaged. This last part of the message was to ensure that AEU would not sent support teams to assist the Hellion Mediums. File No.16: AEU Assault When Fon Spaak and his mercenary force laid a trap to capture the Gundam Rasiel, they borrowed several weaponry from AEU, including Hellion Initiums, Hellion Mediums and a AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. During the fight, the Gundam shot down a few Hellions and the remaining mobile suits quickly retreated, leaving Fon and his Agrissa Type 7 behind. Fon managed to subdue the Gundam temporarily using the Agrissa Type 7, but was eventually defeated. File No.19: Escaper In a red Hellion Medium, Fon Spaak battled the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo and easily evaded the latter's shots. Fon had hoped that gathering all those who knew about Celestial Being's existence would lure the Gundam out. However, 10 minutes had passed yet the Gundam was nowhere to be seen. Fon decided to play his last card; he moved his Hellion Medium extremely close to the enemy's line of attack and allowed its legs to be shot off. Fon though the Gundam was unwilling to appear and fight with two parties who are after it. Thus, if one party was seriously damaged, the Gundam might be more willing to reveal itself. However, the Tieren Kyitwo retreated without giving the finishing blow. Fon remarked that the enemy was smart and had noticed the trap. He then notified his subordinates who were hiding nearby. Picture Gallery References External links * AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium on MAHQ.net